A magazine also called a clip is an ammunition storage and feeding device within or attached to a firearm. Magazines may be integral to the firearm (fixed) or removable (detachable). The cartridges in the magazine are loaded or fed into the firearm's chamber either automatically or manually depending on the firearm, but almost always by a spring. The most common type of magazine is the detachable “box” type.
Firearms must be clean to function reliably and safely. One common area of firearm malfunction, especially in the field (i.e., hunting, a law enforcement operation or military combat), is dirt or debris inside the magazine which interferes with the proper loading of ammunition from the magazine to the chamber. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a tool that allows quick and easy access to the magazine's magazine tube, via removal of the magazine's floorplate, so that the magazine tube and spring can be cleaned to insure proper operation.
Some firearms, such as some Glock® pistols, have magazines that are very difficult to disassemble and clean. One possible method of removing a magazine's floorplate is known in the prior art. The method relies upon a pliers-like device to remove the floorplate. The pliers' beaks must be held in place, while the handles are at a distance from the magazine, making it difficult to apply pressure on the locking tabs, maintain control of the magazine and manipulate the release of the floorplate with the other hand. Consequently, a device that provides easy application of force on the locking tabs while removing the floorplate is desirable. The current invention allows the user to secure the magazine and apply force to the magazine releasing the locking tabs in a manner which is easily accomplished with one hand, allowing the other hand to remove the floorplate and preventing damage to the magazine.